Twisted Hearts
by Tethesis
Summary: A little prolouge to a story I think I may continue. The SOS Brigade adds a couple of new members to it's ranks. But only A few know what could be waiting around the corner.


Twisted Hearts

It was a relatively cloudy day as Kyon was making his way down the hall after school. His untidy brown hair was somewhat frizzy from the warm humid air and his green coat smelt of esters after his previous chemistry lesson.  
'I hope Haruhi's ok with the smell.' Kyon thought as he noticed the smell through his coat, grey pants, white undershirt and red tie. Kyon came to a stop outside the door to the literacy club, but he knew far too well this was no longer the literacy club but the HQ for the SOS brigade. As he opened the door into the small cosy room with a table and 6 chairs in the centre and a smaller table with a computer behind it marked 'chief'. Within the room were 2 familiar faces, both wearing a short blue skirt, long sleeve white shirt with a blue collar flap and one wore a brown woollen cardigan. One had medium length brown hair, devious brown eyes and a smile that seemed to always have an idea behind it. This one was Haruhi Suzumiya, leader and founded of the SOS brigade and an overall 'Pain-in-the-neck' as Kyon had dubbed her. The second in the cardigan had short grey hair, beady brown eyes and an expressionless face reading quietly in the corner. This one was Yuki Nagato Haruhi's 'Silent Character' for the brigade.  
'Can never beat these 2 here.' Kyon thought to himself as a small smile crept across his face, as he thought this Haruhi turned to face him.  
"Kyon! Have you seen Mikuru-Chan anywhere?" She asked referring to the 3rd female member. She wore the same outfit as Haruhi and Yuki but she had long red hair and vibrant hazel eyes. "Sorry Haruhi, haven't seen her round." Kyon answered as the door handle jittered and swung open.  
"Hey everyone." said the boy on the other side. He had brown hair a shade or two lighter than Kyon's, a cheerful smile and the same uniform as Kyon though noticeably better presented. This was Itzuki Koizumi, vice-president of the SOS brigade, and next to him was Mikuru Asahina.  
"There you are Mikuru-Chan!" Haruhi said  
"I've got a new tea brew for you to try." This was the first remotely normal thing Kyon had ever heard Haruhi say to Mikuru.'Well, that's everyone' Kyon thought as there was a knock that surprised everyone including Haruhi.  
"That better not be the computer geeks." Haruhi said as Koizumi opened the door revealing a completely new face. He was slightly taller than the rest of them, only an inch or so, a flat top haircut done on his black hair and the same uniform as Kyon and Koizumi.

"Um, is this the Literacy Club?" He asked nervously. Haruhi was about to answer when a quiet voice answered from Yuki's corner.  
"Yes."  
"So what's your name newbie?" Haruhi asked  
"Oh, sorry how rude of me. I'm Tamaki Koshigawa" He replied  
"And you?" Tamaki enquired  
"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya and then you've got Kyon, Itzuki Koizumi, Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato" Haruhi replied indicating the appropriate person.  
"Well, someone's got this thought out. The silent one, the cute one, the optimistic one and the realistic one meaning you've just got the leader to go so that must be you Suzumiya-san." Tamaki said  
"But for a literacy club there's only one person reading."  
"Oh, that's because Yuki's the only member of the Literacy Club." Mikuru explained  
"So, what club are the rest of you?" Tamaki asked and Haruhi boldly answered  
"We're the SOS brigade."  
"Oh, the infamous SOS brigade huh?" Tamaki chuckled  
"Well that's just my luck to go to the weird ones. But hey it could be fun." He said as he took a seat over by Kyon.  
"Hey Haruhi, have you wanted to meet anymore paranormal beings outside Aliens, Time Travellers and Espers?" Kyon asked  
"No not really, aside from this one that was shown to me in class a week ago."  
"And who or what was it?" Kyon asked thinking it would almost definitely be Tamakis 'alter ego'  
"He went by the name of Loki, The angel of death." Kyon noticed a slight twitch from Tamaki  
'Well great, just peachy I'm sitting not 3 metres from the angel of death.' Kyon thought as the rest of his mind was going haywire with thoughts.  
'Plus ten to the creep-o-metre' he finally thought as he looked over to Tamaki who was quite calmly reading, that is until, BANG the door burst open and a girl with extremely long green hair and a very hyperactive vibe came in.  
"Hey guys just dropping by to see what's up." She said rather loudly  
"Oh, hello Tsuruya-san." Mikuru answered  
'Tsuruya, Tsuruya. Got it.' Tamaki thought to himself as he memorised the name and the face. At that moment Tamaki knew he would never forget that very cheerful, loud and cute girl named Tsuruya.  
"Oh, you got a new guy huh?" Tsuruya asked as she saw Tamaki  
"So what's your name Cutie?" Tsuruya asked as she messed his hair around.  
"Oh, uh I'm Tamaki Koshigawa." He replied just as nervously as Mikuru normally would.  
"Oh, a nervous one?" Tsuruya remarked in surprise  
"Ok, I'll try and remember to be gentle." She said as she hit him on the shoulder. Tamaki felt himself going slightly red but pretended to ignore it.  
"Hey, Suzumiya-san can I join the club. I get the feeling I'm missing out on something."  
"Really? Sure you can Tsuruya-san." Haruhi said as she quickly noted down the new arrivals on the club computer.  
"And there's a Hypo to add to the line-up." Tamaki commented with his confidence back.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly straight forward with the standard socialising; However Tamaki and Tsuruya showed that they both enjoyed singing and were really good at it. They ended up singing many songs through the afternoon. Kyon's favourite was when they sung 'sing me something soft' towards the end of the day.  
"That's quite a duet you two have there." Koizumi said  
"Thanks Koizumi-Kun." Tsuruya answered  
"Yeah appreciated to know you like us." Tamaki added "  
Don't mention it." Koizumi replied  
"Ok, we won't then." Tamaki said  
"Slick, very slick Tamaki-San." Haruhi said approvingly.  
"Thank you Suzumiya-San. So what's it like having a hyperactive one added to your line-up?" he asked  
"Well, Tsuruya is certainly quite an addition. But what can you bring to the line-up?" Haruhi replied  
"Well, how about a sports person?"  
"Hmmm, well we do need someone who can excel in sport...Think fast!" She screamed as she pelted a baseball at him, there was a loud smack of the ball on skin and Kyon couldn't help but cringe.  
'Look buddy if Haruhi says think fast you duck.' He thought as he turned to see Tamaki holding the ball in an outstretched arm.  
"Fast enough?" he casually asked  
"Um, yeah. That was impressive." Haruhi said with a stunned look on her face.  
"Well, how about jumping?" Koizumi asked  
"Not a problem." Tamaki said as he easily back flipped straight over Kyon's head.  
"Show off." Kyon said as Tamaki landed.  
"I'd call it confidence." Tamaki replied  
"I've had ages to practice."  
"Well I've gotta go guys, have to get to work, see ya tomorrow" Koizumi said as he packed up and left. Not long after Haruhi left to go to the restroom. Tamaki stopped reading his book and looked over at Yuki who was still reading.  
'Damn that girl loves her books.' Tamaki thought. As if to react to the thought Yuki looked up and motioned him over next to her. Confused he got up and sat down next to her.  
"Don't worry too much about Haruhi Suzumiya. She will not discover you." Yuki stated bluntly  
"What do you mean by that Nagato-San?" Tamaki asked somewhat cautiously.  
"Your hidden abilities. They are not obvious enough for a normal person to recognise." Yuki answered  
"And just what abilities are you talking about?" Yuki simply looked at him and Tamaki leaned in closer  
"You're not a normal human either. Are you?" Tamaki whispered  
"No. I am a human interface designed for interaction with organic life forms."  
"And how'd you tell I wasn't normal?"  
"Your life form data contains multiple streams of strange and unique data. First and foremost your age data says you're approximately nine and a half thousand years old."  
"Ok, but can we keep this talk between us? Please." Yuki nodded in reply  
"Thanks Yuki." Tamaki smiled and went back to his book  
"Any good?" Yuki asked  
"yeah it's a rather unique writing style."  
"Would you mind if I borrowed it?"  
"Not at all I'm almost done I'll pass it straight to you." Tamaki said with a big Cheshire grin.  
"Thank you." Yuki said and returned to her book.


End file.
